


Feel of A King

by arnon_bleyheart



Series: Eyes Attracted To One Another [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Juno Is Very Thirsty, M/M, Peter Nurevey Wears Gorgeous Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: The click clack of heels caught everyone’s attention, especially Juno. Peter Nureyev does not make a noise unless he wants to be heard. He moves like a phantom, leaving no trace of him, no trail to follow. At this point, the whole crew knows this as well as he does.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Jet Sikuliaq
Series: Eyes Attracted To One Another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Feel of A King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a second part to my series on Peter Nureyev dressing people, this time himself. You don't have to read the first part to read this one.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It’s very common to find the whole team in the kitchen. This was one such occasion. They are technically stuck on a flying spaceship, and despite the gigantic exterior, there’s not a lot of places one can go to relax. Buddy and Vespa are sitting next to each other, like they almost always are nowadays. Buddy is nursing a cup of something warm, and is leaning her head on Vespa’s shoulder. Vespa herself is petting Buddy’s head absentmindedly, looking a little bit love struck.

Jet got something cooking on the stove, it smells warm and sweet. Pancakes, if Juno had to guess. Rita was hovering next to him, looking and sniffing over his shoulder, all the while chattering about her newest stream. Juno is still astonished at their friendship and just a  _ little _ bit jealous. He wouldn’t admit it to himself but he misses Rita’s constant update of streams. Now Rita is almost always with Jet. Juno huffs, and made a mental note to ask Rita for a long overdue movie night.

He himself is nursing a cup of coffee, sitting across Buddy and Vespa, trying hard not to focus on the stab of jealousy at their intimacy. His mind travelled to a certain thief.  _ Where is Nureyev anyway? _

__

The click clack of heels caught everyone’s attention, especially Juno. Peter Nureyev does not make a noise unless he wants to be heard. He moves like a phantom, leaving no trace of him, no trail to follow. At this point, the whole crew knows this as well as he does.

The clack of heels grew closer and stopped right outside the kitchen door. Everyone’s attention was locked in on it, even Jet’s, who was still flipping pancakes and catching them without looking. All of their attention is locked on the door, suspense palpable in the air. Juno rolled his eyes at his thief’s extra flair.

Juno has a smart jab prepared when the door slid open, but the jab died in his lips when his eyes fell on Nureyev. His thief looks _ stunning _ . His black lace rompers reflected the lights, decorating his skin like stars on the expanse of his skin. The golden sash cinched his waist perfectly, eye-catching but not overwhelming. The outer robe brought everything together, the exotic patterns swirling in gold and black. It billows when Nureyev walks, the fabric moving with his body, swaying with ease and fluidity. Juno stopped breathing, heart racing. His body takes interest immediately and he silently curses his weak self-restraint.

The heels Nureyev was wearing did nothing to help Juno. It shares a similar pattern with his robe and it accentuates the curve of his calves and thighs. He has makeup on his face, smoky eyes accentuating the purple contacts in his eyes, dark red staining his lips. He smirked at the room. Juno swallowed, throat dry. He took a gulp of coffee, averting his eyes while trying to get his body to calm down. He shifted his attention to the others, and saw that all of them were gawking at his thief. Buddy was smiling, eyes trailing Nureyev’s figure appreciatively. Jet has an eyebrow raised, pancake momentarily forgotten. Even Vespa was eyeing his thief with something like awe in her eyes. Juno ignored the possessive pride growing in his chest.

Rita’s screech startled all of them. Juno saw Jet wince, shocked out of his stupor.

“AWWWW!! MR NOT GLASS-RANSOM SIR YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS!!” she squealed.

“You clean up nice, Ransom.” chimed Vespa, back to petting Buddy’s head.

“Your outfit is the perfect distraction for the mission.” Jet nodded, going back to his pancake. Juno tried hard not to smile when Nureyev’s eyes practically lit up. Jet is still a little harsh to Nureyev still, and Juno knows how much his thief idolized the older man, how much it’s been bothering him.

“You look handsome, Pete darling!” Buddy winked at Juno when she said that, and he felt his face burn. His thief’s smile stretched wider, eyes staying on Juno now. Juno dropped his gaze to his mug, painfully aware that he’s still very hard. His thief’s voice drew his gaze back to him.

“Thank you, everyone. This will work out swimmingly then.” His eyes glinted naughtily, never leaving Juno. Juno felt the burn on his face travel through his whole body.

_ Oh, fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/180cff303c64a473af1805288c97d3ee/4cd68e3bedbb7529-80/s640x960/7b7e8fd79205e6eff5ec482f2c28935c2c598455.jpg) Peter is wearing.


End file.
